A Little Bit About Us
by Prissycatice
Summary: Sequel buat Dear Marimo ada yang minta mereka ngedate kan? ini pertama kalinya Zoro dan Sanji pergi berkencan setelah sekian lama bertunangan. lancarkah? ZoSan. Yaoi of course.


**Yo~ saya balik bawa ff ZoSan nih!**

**mudah-mudahan ada yang suka X3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**THE DATE**

**Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

**Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji**

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Odacchi, not Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama! Kita naik itu ya! Naik itu!"

"Iya, tapi jangan lari-lari begini, nanti jatuh"

Sanji memandang datar apapun hal—ia tidak peduli—yang ada di hadapannya. Baiklah, sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak Zoro diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan karena predikat 'Tunangan' yang disandingnya, yah, sebenarnya Sanji bahkan tidak peduli dengan predikat itu kalau saja Robin dan Nami tidak terlampau manis, juga kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang akan menendangnya keluar sambil berteriak "Temui tunanganmu!", mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

3 hari setelah kepulangan Zoro, berkat tendangan kasih sayang ayahnya, Sanji pergi ke rumah tunangannya itu, sekedar untuk bertanya pertanyaan basi seperti "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" atau "Apa masih sakit?"

Dan tentu saja hal itu disambut antusias oleh Franky yang langsung berteriak "WOW! SUPER! Sudah berapa tahun sejak kedatangan terakhir calon menantuku ke rumah ini!?" sambil memeluk Sanji (padahal baru sebulan yang lalu Sanji mampir untuk mengantarkan kue). Nami yang langsung memotret apapun yang bisa dipotretnya saat itu (kau tahu pasti untuk urusan apa). Robin yang langsung melingkari tanggal di kalendernya dengan spidol merah dan menulis tulisan "Hari dimana Sanji merindukan Zoro" di bawah tanggalnya. Serta Zoro yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya saat melihat _**Oh—my—beloved—wife**_nya datang.

Saat itu mereka mengadakan pesta, sebuah pesta kecil yang amat sangat gaduh bertemakan 'Datangnya Calon Menantu Keluarga Super'. Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi pesta untuk kesembuhan Zoro? …Lupakan saja, lagi pula tidak ada yang peduli. Dan diakhir acara, sebelum Sanji pulang, Robin menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih sambil berkata "Untukmu dan Zoro"

Bingung sekaligus penasaran, Sanji membuka amplop itu. matanya menatap bingung dengan dua lembar tiket yang ada di dalamnya "Tiket masuk ke taman hiburan?" tanyanya

"Ya, kalian berdua kan sudah lama bertunangan, tapi kulihat kalian belum pernah kencan sekalipun" ucap Robin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, menggambarkan betapa ia sudah sangat menantikan moment itu terjadi.

Zoro dan Sanji saling bertatapan sebelum Sanji kembali menatap Robin. Tapi sepertinya Robin bisa membaca lurus ke dalam benak Sanji karena ia langsung kembali bicara "Sebenarnya tiket itu diberikan oleh salah satu pegawai suamiku untuk kami berdua, tapi kami sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk pergi. Dan.. kalau kuberikan pada Nami, tiket itu pasti hanya akan dijualnya"

"A-ah.. begitu.." Sanji tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, toh semuanya benar dan sangat masuk akal. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak sesuatu yang diberikan oleh wanita cantik seperti Robin-san di hadapannya ini? dewi fortuna pasti akan mengutuknya jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Pergilah! Selagi masih muda! Nikmati semua yang ada di sana! SUPER!"

…..

Dan beginilah sekarang….. mereka berdua berdiri di dalam taman hiburan itu.

"Jadi, kau mau melakukan apa huh?" tanya Zoro, tidak betah juga hanya diam berdiri seperti orang dungu di tengah keramaian begitu.

Sanji menghela napasnya sembari memutar kedua bola mata indahnya "Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan orang di taman hiburan, baka?" tanya Sanji balik. "Kurasa kita akan berkeliling, menaiki wahana yang ada, berhenti untuk makan siang, atau mungkin kita bisa berdiri seharian di titik ini"

Zoro berdecak untuk sedetik kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya "Ternyata kau ingin main, huh? Baiklah, mau naik wahana apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe itu saja? Tadi aku melihat beberapa pelayan cantik berpaka—Hei!" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zoro sudah menggerutu kesal dan menarik lengannya.

"Kita naik wahana itu saja" tukas Zoro ke sebuah wahana ekstrim yang akan menjungkir balikkan tubuhmu tanpa perasaan hingga kau bisa merasakan bahwa file-file di otakmu ikut terombang-ambing dan berhamburan berantakan. Sebenarnya Zoro bahkan tidak peduli pada wahana apa yang akan mereka naiki, ayolah, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, asal bisa menjauhkan Sanji dari acara _**menggoda—wanita—cantik—berpakaian—sexy**_, ia sudi menaiki wahana apapun. Kalian dengar? Apapun! Bahkan ia rela bila ia harus menaiki wahana dengan replika kuda yang hanya akan berputar di tempat! Well, setidaknya ia tahu Sanji tidak akan menyeretnya menaiki wahana yang menurutnya tolol itu.

Tapi tentunya wahana murahan yang bernama Tor—apa namanya tadi? Tor-tor… atau semacamnya lah, Zoro tidak berniat menghafalnya. yah, pokoknya wahana seperti itu tidak akan berefek pada pasangan —tidak— mesra itu. toh di saat orang lain muntah ketika turun, Sanji dan Zoro malah menampilkan mimik bosan. Dan sebelum Sanji berkesempatan untuk merayu para girl booth di sana, Zoro sudah menyeretnya—_**lagi**_ ke beberapa wahana lain. "Jangan harap" batin Zoro.

* * *

**..oOoo..ZoSan..ooOo..**

* * *

Memang, waktu mereka terasa menyenangkan untuk beberapa saat, minimal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Zoro, tapi apa mau dikata kalau takdir sudah bicara? tetap saja di saat mereka tengah asik berduaan menikmati berbagai macam permainan, pasti ada saja yang mengganggu, seperti…

"Uwoooooo! Benar! Itu Zoro dan Sanji! HOOOOIIII!"

Di sana muncul .D. bersaudara, tepat di belakang mereka.

Kalau sudah begini sih, bukan hanya Zoro dan Sanji yang menoleh ke belakang. Ayolah~ siapa sih manusia yang tidak akan menoleh ke sumber suara yang SUPER kencang itu? bocah bernama Luffy itu memang selalu Over Power. Sementara di sebelahnya, sang kakak yang bernama Ace hanya menampilkan cengiran 'Maaf, adikku ini memang susah dikontrol'

Sebenarnya sedetik setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Sanji sudah berniat menendang bokong Luffy. Tapi setelah ia melihat Ace di sana, wajah kesalnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. "Ace!"

"Yo" balas Ace. Sementara itu Luffy sudah menerjang Zoro sambil bersorak "YEEEIIII!" yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya.

Mata yang menyiratkan kesenangan dan kekaguman itu tidak pernah luput dari penglihatan Zoro, oh betapa ia benci melihat sorot mata itu. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sanji. Walau terkesan datar, namun cukup jelas menunjukkan keceriaan di setiap suku katanya. Dan secara cepat, terdengar decihan dari bibir Zoro.

Untuk sekedar kalian ketahui, keempat bocah ini adalah teman sepermainan beda umur. Ace lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sanji, dan alasan kenapa Sanji sangat menyukainya adalah karena yang pertama, Ace selalu memuji setiap masakan yang Sanji buat, tidak seperti Zoro yang sebagus-bagusnya hanya akan bilang "Lumayan". Kedua, Ace adalah yang paling bisa berpikir dewasa di antara mereka berempat, dan Sanji selalu mengagumi itu. Ketiga, Ace adalah yang paling kuat dan jago berkelahi di antara mereka. Dulu saat Sanji masih berupa bocah kecil sok kuat yang sebenarnya lemah, Ace lah yang selalu melindunginya. Dan sebenarnya masih banyak alasan lainnya. Yah, pokoknya di mata Sanji Ace benar-benar sosok yang menyenangkan.

Tapi dua tahun lalu, setelah ia lulus, Ace memutuskan untuk keluar kota, mencari pekerjaan, katanya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kapan akan kembali, dan saat ini dengan sangat mendadak, ia sudah ada di sana, di hadapannya. Bagaimana Sanji tidak senang setengah mati?

"Tadi malam, dan karena kudengar kalian sedang jalan-jalan, sekalian saja aku dan Luffy ke sini" ungkapnya. "Tidak mengganggu kan?"

"Sangat menggang—ukh!" untung Sanji yang cepat tanggap berhasil menyikut perut Zoro sebelum si marimo bodoh itu mengacaukan segalanya. "Untuk apa yang barusan itu!?" tanya Zoro kesal.

"Shuddup!" ketus Sanji "Tidak akan kubiarkan si bodoh ini mengacaukan acara pertemuanku dengan Ace" batinnya. Ia kembali menempatkan matanya pada Ace lalu tersenyum "Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Hehe, aku merindukan kalian" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Ace mengacak pelan rambut Sanji. Dan Zoro tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi…

Hari yang buruk.

* * *

**ooOOo..ZoSan..oOOoo**

* * *

Ace adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, Zoro mengakui itu. Dia baik, selalu membawa hal ceria dan menyegarkan suasana, dia juga sosok kuat yang cukup dikagumi Zoro. Andai saja dia tidak menaruh hati pada Sanji, ya, andai saja begitu, Zoro tidak akan merasa berat hati seperti ini setiap melihat sosoknya.

Baiklah, soal Ace naksir Sanji atau tidak itu, walaupun misalnya Ace tidak menaruh hati pada Sanji, tetap saja ia tidak suka saat Sanji memperlakukannya dengan spesial, amat sangat spesial. Kenapa sih calon istrinya itu sangat tidak tahu diri? Yang benar saja, Sanji bisa bermesraan dengan pria lain di DEPANNYA!? Selingkuh pun ada batasan normalnya! Begitulah pikir Zoro.

"Kenapa pulang dari taman hiburan kau malah cemberut begitu?" tanya Nami, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Zoro sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang melempari gumpalan kertas ke dinding tidak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Shuddup!" bentak Zoro

Sekali.. dua kali.. tiga kali.. Nami mengerjapkan matanya "Waauuuww! Kau mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa inggris lagi!" Seru Nami "Kemajuan nih. Benar dugaanku, ternyata Sanji membawa pengaruh baik untukmu, sedikit-sedikit kau jadi bicara bahasa inggris. Yah, walau kebanyakan hanya kata makian sih"

"Yang benar saja, memangnya kau pikir aku sebodoh itu!?" kesal pria berambut hijau itu. apa-apaan adiknya ini? bisa tidak sih tidak selalu menganggap kakaknya ini super bodoh? Atau setidaknya, berpura-puralah tidak tahu tentang fakta itu! #dirajamZoro

Nami menghela napasnya pelan "Mau bagaimana lagi, memang bodoh kok"

"Kau—"

"Nih" Nami melemparkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Zoro, yang tentu saja membuat Zoro membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Kesurupan apa adiknya ini? Nami memberinya uang? Si gila uang yang super duper pelit itu? kiamat sudah! "Apa pasang wajah begitu? Terlihat tambah idiot" tukas Nami. "Ibu menyuruhku beli daging, mau masak katanya. Itu uangnya."

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alis matanya "Lalu kenapa kau serahkan padaku?" tanya Zoro heran. Setidaknya, Nami tidak memberikan uang kepadanya,ternyata umur bumi masih panjang.

"Kau yang gantikan aku membelinya"

"APA!?" bentak Zoro "Kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu hah?!"

"Kau tega membiarkan adik manismu yang super lemah ini pergi sendirian malam-malam begini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padaku?" Nami mulai memasang wajah imut-imut tidak berdosanya.

Zoro merasakan denyutan hebat di dahinya "Jangan mulai lagi" batin Zoro. Yang benar saja, memangnya Nami pikir berapa lama ia menjadi kakaknya? Cara kuno itu sudah tidak mempan! "Kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. lagipula saat ada pria hidung belang yang menggodamu, kau malah senang kan?"

Nami mengangkat sebelah alis matanya untuk hal yang baru saja ia dengar "Hei Hei, apa maksud kata-katamu tadi hah? Kulaporkan pada ayah baru tahu kau"

Zoro memutar kedua bola matanya "Bukan itu maksudku bodoh" ungkapnya "Kalau ada yang seperti itu, kau malah meladeninya untuk ajang 'mencuri uang'dari mereka kan? Memangnya kau pikir berapa kali kau bersembunyi di belakangku dan menjadikanku tameng saat kau tertangkap basah mengambil uang mereka?" dan Zoro menggeram mengingat kejadian itu. adiknya ini memang biang masalah, itulah sebabnya Zoro selalu menjaga jarak dengan 'rubah betina' ini.

"Cih, kakak kan memang harus melindungi adiknya" cibir Nami "Pokoknya kau yang beli, aku mau menyelesaikan mencat kuku'ku dulu" Nami beranjak pergi saat Zoro masih ingin berdebat "Akan kutambahkan jumlah bunga hutangmu kalau masih berani bicara!" ancam Nami menambahkan.

* * *

**Ooo…ZoSan…ooO**

* * *

Zoro mengacak rambutnya kesal sambil berjalan. Benar kan? Hari ini memang hari yang buruk. Apalagi mengingat kejadian di taman hiburan tadi. Ace berjalan berdampingan dengan calon istrinya itu, sudah seperti pengantin baru. Rasanya Zoro mau meninju Ace saat itu juga. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah, saat ia mau menarik Sanji, si bodoh Luffy malah menyeretnya ke kedai makanan terdekat. Dasar bocah rakus! Tiap ada aroma makanan langsung melesat!

"Selamat datang" itulah yang Zoro dengar saat pintu minimarket terbuka untuk dirinya. Zoro hanya mendengus pelan sebagai jawaban. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju ke area penjualan daging. But what the hell! Sudah sepuluh menit ia berjalan tapi area itu belum ketemu juga! Kenapa sih tiap area selalu berpindah tempat saat ia berbelok!? Dasar minimarket kerajinan!

"Marimo?"

Suara itu… suara yang selalu merdu di telinga Zoro walau sedang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu…

Dengan cepat Zoro menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan si blondie di sana "Sedang apa di minimarket? Kau tersesat? Sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Sanji mendekat

Zoro menggeram, dia tidak tersesat Dammit! Kenapa tiap orang selalu beranggapan begitu sih!? jelas-jelas jalannya yang berpindah! "Aku tidak tersesat!" tukasnya "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini huh?"

Sanji mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Si rambut hijau ini kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana sih? "Aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam" jawabnya sambil mengangkat keranjang belanjaan

"Oh.."

Sanji menghela napasnya "Mau kemana sih? Biar kuantar, tapi tunggu aku selesai belanja ya" ucap Sanji sambil berjalan melewati Zoro.

"Ah.. tunjukkan saja ke area penjualan daging" balas Zoro

Mata Sanji melebar untuk beberapa saat untuk selanjutnya berdecak. Benar-benar deh, ia kagum pada kebodohan 'calon suaminya' ini yang bisa tersesat di dalam minimarket yang jelas-jelas di setiap langit-langitnya ada penunjuk arah. "Ke sini, baka"

"HEI!" rasanya kesal, tapi entah kenapa terlukis senyuman tipis di bibir Zoro.

Setidaknya.. hari ini jadi terasa sedikit menyenangkan

* * *

**..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..**

* * *

"Hei cook" panggil Zoro saat di perjalanan pulang. Zoro bersikeras untuk mengantar Sanji walau Sanji sudah membentak dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri. Jawaban 'hmm' dari Sanji sudah cukup, jadi ia melanjutkan "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ace"

Sanji menghentikan langkahnya, memutar kepalanya ke arah Zoro sambil menggeram "Ace sudah dua tahun tidak pulang! Kau ini kenapa sih? Harusnya kan kau senang!"

Zoro tidak berhenti berjalan, tidak pula menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sanji "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu yang begitu dekat dengannya, bukan berarti aku tidak senang ia kembali"

Sanji sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Zoro "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Well.. setidaknya Sanji tahu bahwa Zoro itu super posesif terhadap apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ok, bukan berarti Sanji mengakui bahwa ia adalah milik Zoro, tapi… yah.. Zoro memang selalu membuat Sanji merasa begitu adanya.

"The Hell Cook! Mana mungkin aku cemburu!" tukas Zoro

"Oh.. jadi kau tidak cemburu" Zoro mendengus dan Sanji berusaha menahan tawanya. Dari ekspresinya saja sudah kelihatan begitu, apanya yang 'tidak cemburu'? "Ya.. kau tidak cemburu.. pasti begitu.. hmppffftt~"

Apa yang ditertawakan oleh si pirang ini!? tidak ada yang lucu! Ia tidak cemburu! Ia hanya tidak suka melihat mereka terlalu dekat satu sama lain! Yang pasti dia TIDAK cemburu! Benar kan?

"Sudah sana masuk! Jangan berkeliaran malam-malam!" Zoro mendorong tubuh Sanji ke arah pagar rumah si koki pirang itu.

"Santai dong" ucap Sanji masih terkikik. Ia menatap Zoro, berjalan mendekat, lalu berkata "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kau tahu?" untuk selanjutnya menampilkan senyuman dan menambahkan "Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Tidak lebih, okay?"

Dan setelah kalimat itu berakhir, Sanji menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mengecup lembut bibir Zoro sebelum ia menendang Zoro menjauh "Pulang sana! Jangan sampai tersesat dan masuk angin!" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terpaku di tempatnya untuk sedetik kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya. Senyuman tipis itu kembali ke sana.

Ia menatap pintu rumah Sanji untuk beberapa saat, mengingat kembali rasa manis saat tunangannya itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Love ya cook"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END(?)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Alurnya kecepetan ya? XD**

**gomen **

**ceritanya jelek banget, ga mood bikin tapi maksa.. abisnya pengen ff ZoSan indo makin banyak**

**gomen sekali lagi gomen**

**maafkanlah author abal ini**


End file.
